


A good guest does not overstay, a perfect guest stays home!

by youngjusticewriter



Series: Tumblr requests. [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dark Percy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: There were noises escaping the monster’s throat as the pressure in it’s heart began to build, as pain bypassed it’s skin and dug it’s fingers into it’s organ.





	A good guest does not overstay, a perfect guest stays home!

**Author's Note:**

> Pressure.

There was no hand slipped into his right jean pocket; Percy didn’t need to grab his weapon - to look away even - to win this battle. 

There were noises escaping the monster’s throat as the pressure in it’s heart began to build, as pain bypassed it’s skin and dug it’s fingers into it’s organ. 

It sounded like a hurt dog - sounding like that was smarter, words of mercy, of apology, would be unheard - but still Percy did not look away from his mom’s bright face as spoke about newest book in between bites of the fast food they were eating. Only his mom's face lost its light at the sound of something (an animal probably) crying out in pain, her head began to turn, the fork she held in her fingers was left in the air - 

Suddenly, the pressure eased up. The pain the monster felt digging into it’s heart was gone as quickly and as silently as it started. It did the smart thing: it walked away instead of further intruding on the family moment.


End file.
